Let Me Hear You Whisper
by Alice Hates Wonderland
Summary: A new chapter! Wheet Woo! Alright, these are two stories about true love between two unexpecting people. Each story is a little sad, I may update. FaiXSakura R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Let Me Hear You Whisper**

A/N: Dear Kind readers, I absolutely love Fai (or Fye) so I decided to write a fic about him. This is my first Tsubasa Fic ever, please be nice. Also, I'm just experimenting right now with Fai and Sakura, I understand that Sakura and Syaoran and stuff, but I find that the two may never have a really good relationship. I do like Syaoran and Sakura together though too. Oh! I wrote this in the virtual reality of Oto, even though it doesn't exist...

The sun rose on the bright young town of Oto, many people just started their day, however at the Cat's eye café the day had just begun. Fai started the day by preparing breakfast for, what he called, the "puppy pair". The shortest of the two, Syaoran came bursting in the main area, eager for Fai's fine cooking.

"Morning Syaoran!" Fai yelled as he added some finishing touches to the food. Syaoran sat down in front of the bar that Fai was working so hard behind.

"What's for breakfast?" Syaoran asked hoping for some of the frosted buns he admired so much.

"I'll tell you if you go wake Big puppy up, he always sleeps in now, it's annoying." Fai said thinking about how he woke up at five just to get the café ready, it was now 8:30.

"He's already awake, he said he's on the way down." Syaoran said. Fai nodded and reached behind him. He pulled out a plate of rice with what Syaoran desired most, frosted buns.

As Syaoran started eating Kurogane, or big puppy, walked into the room with a 'Just let me kill someone' look on his face. Fai grabbed behind him once again for a plate, even though he doubted Kuro-tan would eat it. Kurogane just gave a quiet "hmph" and looked at Syaoran.

"Oni hunting, let's go. I got to have someone to battle or I'll explode." Kurogane said as he headed for the door. Fai quickly grabbed one of the buns and ran over to Kurogane.

"Kurogane, you need to eat something before you go!" Fai said, a little further back that him. Kurogane turned around and opened his mouth as if to say something then Fai jammed a bun in his mouth. Kurogane, mouth stuffed, tried to yell at Fai, but Fai quickly ran back. Kurogane started chasing her when Sakura walked into the room.

"Kurogane, Fai! What's going on?" Sakura said as she watched Fai jump over the bar.

"Nothing.." They said in sync. It wasn't long after that, that the puppy pair left leaving Sakura and Fai to man the Café. It was an off day so they didn't have any customers. Sakura decided the timing was right.

"Fai?"

"Hmm?" Fai said messing around with the tableclothes. Sakura turned pink and looked away.

"Umm...I wanted to tell you something...but I'm to scared to." Sakura said not even looking it him.

"What? What is it?" Fai pressed on asking. He walked over and put his hand on her shoulder. Sakura took his hand and led it into another room. Fai just followed along and found them in one of the storerooms.

"Fai, ever since I woke up I noticed you were the only one who seemed true to his feelings. I feel that Syaoran is holding back and Kurogane never says anything about his emotions. I like that. But now the like I had to one of your personality traits, turned into a like to your personality all together and now...now..." Sakura ran into Fai's arms. Fai wrapped his arms around her an then he noticed she was crying.

"I...I... I love you Fai!" Sakura yelled, then she looked up at Fai. He had a shocked look on his face and then Sakura leaned up to kiss him when Fai put his fingers on her lips.

"Sakura, you and I know this won't work. You're destined to Syaoran-kun. I feel that I must not interfere." Fai said towering over Sakura.

"But...Fai, I feel that you are the one I want to be destined to! You are the one I love!" Sakura said bursting into tears.

"Sakura..." Fai sighed.

"Why...Why then?" Sakura said, Fai just crouched down with a curious look on his face, Sakura looked at the floor. "Why are you doing this then? Why are you searching for my feathers?" Sakura said and she glanced back at Fai.

" I want to help. I want to find your feathers, Sakura. I feel good when you have one more memory to live by." Sakura looked back down at the floor.

"Then...can I ask one thing?" Sakura said. Fai nodded.

"Can I kiss you?" Sakura asked softly, but loud enough for Fai to hear it.

"...If you wish-" Fai started but before he could finish Sakura had pressed her lips with his. The kiss they shared was Sakura's first. She didn't want it to end, but it did when Fai pulled away. Then he left to go back to the café. And for the rest of the adventure this day was kept a secret.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Pebble in the Water**

A/N: I told everyone that I'd stop doing FaiSakura, but when I heard this song, it really hit me with a good FanFic. Second Chapter to a oneshot, weird! This takes place after Chapter 120 and up. FAI SAKURA, IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!!

It was hard for everyone, seeing Syaoran turn on them all. It seemed like they could never be happy again, especially Sakura. She had noticed her feelings about Syaoran, but another man was on her mind. He said that it wouldn't work, she was destined to Syaoran, now what did he think.

_Hey girl you know you drive me crazy  
one look puts the rhythm in my hand. _

She slowly started walking to his room. She started to scowl, then tears formed in her eyes, tears of the blood she saw. The life she could never fix, the hurt he had caused her. How will she ever Syaoran-Kun. He hurt him, he murdered him, not physically, but he will never be like that again, the man she loved.

_  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down. _

'Knock Knock' the door said as it welcomed Sakura into the room. The room was empty, except for an unmade bed and clothes everywhere. Dark brown spots were on the ground, blood. She walked over to the mirror._  
_

_  
Cover up with make up in the mirror  
tell yourself it's never gonna happen again._

Syaoran, this Syaoran, stopped loving her. He is almost close to hating her. Her eyes contracted tears, her wrist had a bruise, from how hard he grabbed her hand, a bruise from when he hit her. A silent bruise that happened when she asked him how she felt about him. She pressed some powder that she had found in her room on the bruise. It looked less noticeable.

_  
You cry alone and then he swears he loves you. _

'**_Yea right' _**She thought. He doesn't even look in her direction. She had violent flashes of what just happened.

X _flashback X _

"Syaoran-kun, Do you love me?" Sakura asked her green eyes blinking in fear. '_Say No!' _She thought. He just turned away. Sakura ran up and grabbed his arm. He pushed her away.

"Why do you keep pressing this!" Syaoran yelled and he raised his hand. It all happened in slow mow. His hand started moving toward her face. She gasped as it made contact. She felt her cheek grow numb. Tears welled in her eyes. She lost consciousness for a short moment, then when she woke up a second later. Syaoran was shocked then he moved back.

"Sakura Hime…."_  
_

_  
Do you feel like a man  
when you push her around?_

Sakura blanked out and fell to the floor.

_  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

She woke up and headed to Fai's room.

X End Flash X 

She called his name. He did not reply, so she staggered over to the bathroom door. She peeked in, Fai was standing over the sink, one hand on each side.

_  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

"Fai?" She asked. She pushed the door open. Fai turned to her and put on a fake smile.

"Sakura-chan," He said and noticed the tears in her eyes. "what is wrong? Are you crying?" Fai walked over and she collapsed in his arms, sobbing and falling to the floor. Fai placed his arms around her.

"He _Hyuck_ He….He…" Then she pushed her hand to the contact area. Fai put his hand on her chin and looked at it. Anger brewed in his eye.

__

A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wade around forever you will surely drown  
I see what's going down. 

"He hit you." Fai said. Sakura nodded and started to sob again. Fai placed his pointer finger on his lips. She looked up. He smiled, this time, more realistic. She then jumped with her arms out and kissed him, like she had in the Cat's Eye.

__

I see the way you go and say your right again,  
say your right again   
heed my lecture

The door clanged open outside. Fai and Sakura still in mid kiss. Syaoran strode in. He was taken back and then grew angry.

"You couldn't have me, so you go straight for him!" Syaoran glowed with negative chi. Fai and Sakura departed. They then rose and Fai's blood boiled. He started yelling:

__

"Do you feel like a man  
when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?"

Fai pulled Sakura closer to him. She buried herself in his hip. She started crying, Fai continued"

_  
"Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down a new life she has found."_

Fai hugged Sakura. Then they kissed again. Syaoran came closer. Fai pushed him back and suddenly started again.

__

"One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
its coming round again.

Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?   
Do you feel better now as she falls to the grown?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has."  


Syaoran stormed out. Fai yelled after him.

_  
"Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough.."_

Fai pulled Sakura close, then they kissed again, this time it was a true love._   
_


End file.
